1. Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicular resin back door.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a back door (vehicle rear hatch) comprising an upper portion, right and left side portions, and a bottom portion has been known. The upper portion is disposed such that its lengthwise direction coincides with a vehicle width direction. The right and left side portions are disposed such that their lengthwise direction coincides with a vehicle body up-down direction. The bottom portion is disposed below lower end portions of the right and left side portions. The upper portion, the right and left side portions, and the bottom portion are configured as a result of an inner panel made of resin and an outer panel made of resin being overlaid on one another in such a way that a hollow region (an internal chamber) is formed between them. A right and left pair of reinforcements made of steel plates that straddle the upper portion, the side portions, and the bottom portion are disposed in the hollow region (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2010-100227).
However, the structure that improves the torsional rigidity of the corner portions between the side portions and the front portion or the bottom portion of a back door made of resin still has room for improvement.